Because Of Her
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: It's because of her, everything she says and does, which drives him wild. He's in love with her, too bad she doesn't know it. And never will. Because she "hates" him. Story is better than summary. Channy OneShot.


Okay so I'm in love with Channy. I hope you like this one-shot Sorry for no updates on my other stories, but my exams start on Tuesday (tomorrow) and I've been studying. So wait a week, and then I'll be back in action. I just had to get this out there though.

Okay so I'm very tired from school so I'll have the smexy CDC do the disclaimer instead.

CDC: You know you don't own me either right?

Me: Yeah whatever. Just get on with it.

Chad Dylan Cooper (gasp from So Random): Yeah so she doesn't own any of this. Or me. Or Sonny.

Me: …And the rest of "Sonny With A Chance" right?

CDC: Uh...yeah!

* * *

Sonny Munroe skipped across the hall, humming a tune. Not looking down, she tripped over a pen cap, and fell right into the arms of a certain _gorgeous_ three-named jerkthrob.

"Watch where you're going Monroe." Chad Dylan Cooper, held her in his arms, chuckling.

"Oh wow! Are you actually caring about _someone else _Chad?" He blushed a bit and let her go.

"No. Just, stay out of my way." Chad snarled at her. She bit back a comeback, shocked at his tone. His eyes softened when he saw the hurt.

"Fine." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Sonny took a step closer towards him, a challenge in her eyes.

"Oh we're _so_ good." Chad grinned and leaned towards her, their lips almost touching. Sonny smirked at him leaning closer, but pulled away when she heard a loud "SONNY!" coming from down the hall. She turned to see Tawni, looking ecstatic and jumping up and down.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY. So get this! You know that new guy Hayden? Well, he asked me out on a date okay? And I found out he has this _gorgeous_ friend okay, and he would be like _perfect_ for you. Come on, let's go meet him!" Tawni was pulling at her sleeve, ushering her to where the person was.

"Okay, relax Tawni. I'm coming." Tawni nodded and rushed down the hall. Sonny turned to Chad, who had an odd look on his face. "Bye." Chad nodded briefly as Sonny rushed down the hall, to meet her "perfect guy."

Chad Dylan Cooper was not happy. The minute he heard Tawni say "perfect for you" to Sonny, he froze. No one, was perfect for Sonny but him. Not that he liked her of course.

He _**l o v e d **_ her.

He loved her _so_ much, he had to force himself to pretend to hate her, so that he wouldn't loose control every time she was around. It was extremely hard to hate the perfect Sonny Munroe though. One of the reasons he "hated" her was because of the effect she had on him. Every time she was around, Chad had to stop himself, from sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Every time he saw her upset, he wanted to do _everything_ he could to make her smile again. When James Conroy hurt her, he tried hunting him down to kill him for hurting his Sonny. Wait, _his_ Sonny? Was she really his? Of course not. But Chad Dylan Cooper liked to think that Sonny was his girl. After all, who else but **CDC** could provide her with such heat and passion in a relationship? But there was one problem, which stopped Chad from making her his girl.

**She h a t e d him.**

Now when someone hated CDC, he'd have him or her hunted down and destroyed, and once shipped to _Peru_. But he couldn't do that to Sonny. He knew that if he didn't see her for even a day, then he would break down. _A small_ 0.000001% of him wanted to get back at Sonny for hating him, but he couldn't.

Because he loved her.

* * *

I hope you liked it(: It's my first Channy story, though I'm writing some more. Sorry there's no Channy at the end though :/

Has anyone seen the first episode of SWAC Season 2? I felt for sure that Chad was going to say that he loved Sonny when he held her hand on the hospital bed, but then he said something else. BOO. AND AND I can't wait for "Falling for the Falls". I've seen a new promotion where I live, it's so cool. Chad looks adorable when he's standing at her door with the flowers/chocolates and the Mack Falls Box Set thingy.

Ahahah so raaating SCALEEE:

_It's A Quarter After One_; So adorable! CHAN TO NY. CHANNY :p

_I'm A Little Drunk_: EHH, it's okay.

_And I Need You Now_: BLEH. HORRIBLEE. YOU CAN'T WRITE TO SAVE YOUR VERY SHORT LIFEE!

Okay so rateee please

xoxo EmmKaay


End file.
